Here comes Goodbye
by Simi Pattinson
Summary: Sam dira que si, pero ¿que siente Dean?...que aqui viene el adios ¿verdad?...algo muy leve de Spoilers temporada "5" caps 5x21 y 5x22


**__****Algo chiquitito, que simple y llanamente no podia parar...**** los personajes y todo eso son de mi estimadisimo Eric K. **yo solo escucho a las voces de mi cabeza =S

* * *

Here comes goodbye

Es bastante parecido a "otro día de mierda en el paraíso"

Y la verdad es…"oh dios estoy muerto de miedo". Porque, honestamente no entiendo exactamente en qué maldito punto, nuestras vidas se torcieron a tal grado, de verdad que no entiendo en que instante se volteo todo a este completo, jodido y lleno de mierda desastre en el que estamos metidos hasta los codos…estoy seguro que daría cualquier cosa por que todo regresará a como era antes.

Aun no entiendo como siquiera estoy considerando esto en primer lugar… Dios, se que Sammy ya no es un niño, pero sigue siendo mi hermano pequeño, así que aun sigue siendo mi trabajo cuidar de él… es como si el cuidar de él fuera parte de lo que soy… ¿Y ahora voy a dejar que el cabezota de termo de Sam diga que si? Y a nada más y nada menos que al mismísimo diablo.

No puedo creer que" Muerte" me haya hecho prometerle que dejaría a mi hermano hacer esto… porque está mal, absoluta y jodidamente muy mal… con gusto preferiría arrancarme los ojos con mis manos, o mejor aún, tomar su lugar, una vez más, ¡diablos! hasta volvería a ir directo al mismo infierno, mil y un veces más, con tal de asegurar el bienestar y la seguridad de Sam…pero supongo que tengo que dejarlo ir…

¿Cierto?...

Pero si eso es lo correcto ¿Por qué se siente tan mal? ¿Por qué siento como si me estuvieran rebanando un riñón con una cuchara sopera? No, es más que eso, es como si me arrancaran el corazón… sip, esa es la sensación que recorreré mi columna vertebral, hasta colarse uno a uno por todos mis huesos, hasta llegar a los más hondo… ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera puedo respirar…

El maldito problema es que no se qué hacer, no puedo con todo esto, yo simplemente no puedo mirar a los ojos a mi Sammy, y dejarlo ir, dios simplemente no puedo, porque cuando toda esta mierda pase ¿Cómo se supone que yo pueda vivir sin él? ¿Cómo puede pensar que yo podría a seguir adelante? ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerme prometerle que lo dejara en el hoyo? ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer yo?

"¿Qué debo hacer Sammy, enserio?... ¿he?"

Dios, es que simplemente no sé cómo debo verle beber toda esa sangre de demonio para hacer que su cuerpo resista el alojar a Lucifer.

No puedo dejarlo, simplemente no puedo. Y si la maldita batalla final tiene lugar, aun con eso que dijo Cass, de que solo voy a ver como Miguel mata a mi hermano, no lo voy a dejar morir solo…

No estoy preparado para decir adiós, por eso aun después de los golpes, después del dolor, las promesas, el tiempo, el esfuerzo, el cansancio, después de dios, después del diablo, los ángeles y demonios, aun después del maldito apocalipsis, incluso después de Sam, después de todo, aun cuando lo vi saltar a la caja con todo y Miguel….No puedo despedirme.

Aunque estoy seguro de que aquí viene ese maldito e inevitable adiós, tanto como el que estoy parado afuera de la casa de Lisa, tal como le prometí a Sammy….

No voy a decir a dios, aun no. No hasta que pueda hablar sin que duela, hasta que consiga respirar bien, hasta que deje de sentir como si hubiera perdido a mi mejor amigo, hasta deje de sentir que perdí a mi alma gemela, hasta que deje de ser un ser a la mitad…

Y eso solo va a pasar cuando vuelva con mi hermano, cielo o infierno, el es mi hogar…

¿Adiós Sammy? ¿Enserio es un adiós Sam? ¿Es este el final de todo?

¿El final?...si probablemente… ¿Y qué mierda es el final?...el final solo es un comienzo disfrazado…claro que eso lo ven aquellos que son sabios, y si bien yo no sé mucho de casi nada, ni soy sabio, si se del dolor, así como sé como infligirlo, como provocarlo, se que para que el dolor regrese a su lugar se le debe de enfrentar cara a cara….

O lo que sea que eso signifique…así que… ¿Final? ¿Adiós?...

Es otro día de mierda justo…bueno ahora, justo en el infierno ¿mañana? Puede que sea en el paraíso.

* * *

me encantaria que fueran buenos con la simi y me dejaran saber que les parecio


End file.
